


Waking Up with You

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Foreplay, Hamgelica, Kisses, Morning Sex, Saucy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: A soft ficlet of Alex and Angie waking up together. Sleepy kisses are followed by saucy kisses. Let’s see how it ends.





	Waking Up with You

Mornings like this were her favorite. The ones after a night of take out, wine, and love making. She was always so blissed out after making love to him, with him, to have him show her the love she didn’t think she would ever get. Waking up the next day with him still there in the bed they shared never failed to make her heart flutter and thunder in her chest to the beat of their romance. Their own little love song. 

He had his face buried in her neck. The sunlight was just too bright and she had the blankets situated so he couldn’t pull them up over his head. She also had the only pillow on the bed. He was known for knocking his off in his sleep and she never wanted to share. She had two of them. Guess she was just selfish like that. She really was and he didn’t care because she was selfish with him too. 

Her previously open eyes slipped shut when his lips peppered her bare shoulder with the softest of kisses. It seemed like he never stopped granting her skin with the presence of his lips. She never wanted him to stop it. It was just too warm and loving for her to ever want him to stop. 

“Good morning, baby.” She whispered. She knew he was still waking up and as loud as he was any other time of day quiet mornings belonged to them and they cherished the early hours they spent together. 

He mumbled a reply against her skin. His lips now edging near her jaw. “Morning, Angel.” His lips brushed over her as she spoke. 

She never grew tired of his rough facial hair gliding across her jaw, her neck, her thighs. She loved it and she loved him. The mere thought of his stubble grazing her smooth skin made her mind wander to the place it had been last night. 

Evidently his mind had been in the same place. 

She took in a sharp breath as he sucked at the place where her neck and jaw met. She turned her head to give him a look. Her brow quirked when she saw a smirk forming on his lips. “Any reason as to why you did that?” She asked. 

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.” He held back a chuckle. He pressed a softened kiss to the reddening mark he had left on her. “Did you not like it?” 

“Oh, I liked it. I liked it a lot. I just wasn’t ready.” 

He nodded in response and let his head fall to her shoulder. Her hand came up to play in his hair. “You can do that again…” she suggested. 

“Oh, I can?” He tilted his head up to look at her. He saw nothing but want in her eyes and he wanted her too. 

“If you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind it at all, baby doll.” 

She giggled at his nickname. It was so cute and so adorably Alex for him to call her that. It made her cheeks tinge pink which in turn made his heart stop for a hot second. 

“You thinking about last night?” He muttered as he resumed his earlier task of laying her with the best kisses in all the lands. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She teased only to receive a bite to her neck as a reparation. She gasped and held back the soft moan that had threatened to escape her.

“I would. In great detail actually.” His lips made a path from her neck to her jaw to her lips. With kisses sweet as honey he stopped any other words from falling from her lips. Her only retaliation was sucking his bottom lip between her own and nipping at the soft flesh. She knew that drove him mad. So when he groaned it made her immensely happy. 

“Payback’s a bitch.” He mumbled and let his lips fall to hers again. 

“But it feels so good.” She moaned her adjective as her lips met with his again. 

Their lips continued to meet like the waves kissing the shore as they got closer and closer together. Alex had moved to lay between her legs, hovering over her torso. 

She had to stop herself from wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer. His hands were holding her jaw as his lips pressed to hers over and over again.

“Don’t stop.” She managed to say between kisses. 

“I won’t baby. I won’t stop until you tell me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: 🍆


End file.
